


Kittens Don't Learn

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: BDSM Scene, Biting, Come Eating, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Pet Play, Smut, Sub!Hyuk, Vaginal Fingering, feathers - Freeform, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Hyuk was such a handful, always getting himself in trouble.





	Kittens Don't Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on February 9, 2015.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: An anon requested Kitten!Hyuk. I’ve been working on this for about a week in small bits and finally finished it! Yay! I’ve been a bit on the upswing lately, so I took advantage of it. So glad to finally get a request done and smut done. Personally I see Hyuk as more of a pup type, but he still makes a cute cat. I hope you enjoy anon!

“Nyaa!”

You ignored the kitten begging for attention at your feet and continued typing.

“Nyaaa!”

You continued working on the email you were writing without pause. The kitten could wait until you were done in a few minutes. He had to learn that he wouldn’t get anything from you by whining, that he needed to wait patiently and quietly for you to do it. Suddenly you felt a paw on your leg immediately followed by sharp teeth scraping across your skin.

“Ow!” you hissed, jerking your leg away. You stomped your foot on the floor and your kitten scuttled away. “Hyuk, _no_ ,” you scolded, turning your desk chair towards him. Hyuk shrank down, expression making it clear he knew he did something bad and was afraid of further punishment. You started getting up from your chair and he scuttled further away. Satisfied with the reaction, you sat back and turned around to the computer. “I’ll be done in a few minutes,” you announced, starting to type again.

You finished the email quickly and sent it. You sighed, pushing your chair back. There was an impatient meow behind behind you, causing you to shake your head. You stood and turned to look at your kitten. He stared back at you with large, expectant eyes and tilted his head. When you raised your eyebrows at him, he let out a whining meow. You sighed, rolling your eyes.

“Alright. Let’s go play,” you finally gave in, pushing down a smile when your kitten perked up. You moved towards your office door rather sedately, Hyuk brushing past you out the door. He darted towards the living room, pausing momentarily when he reached it to make sure you were following. His expression turned confused when he realized that you’d turned towards the bedroom instead of the living room. He took a step towards you, calling out to you with an insistent meow. You suppressed a laugh at the reaction and closed the bedroom door behind you.

You stripped your lounge clothes and underwear off and headed to your dresser, taking your time and ignoring Hyuk when he started scratching at the door and crying for you to open it. You pulled out the the nice new lingerie set you’d bought the other day and put it on. Once dressed, you stepped over to the mirror and fixed your hair. Satisfied, you fetched the box that contained all of Hyuk’s toys and opened the door. Hyuk was no where to be seen, so you walked down the hall to the living room. It didn’t take long to spot the kitten where he’d hidden behind the corner at the end of the hall, his ears and the top of his head obvious from where he was peaking out at you.

You dropped the toy chest on the couch and immediately grabbed him around the middle before he could get away, hoisting him up into a hug. Hyuk whined, though he went with you without much protest, waiting until you were fully standing to start wiggling in your arms. You hummed, squeezing him gently and nuzzling into the back of his neck. He squirmed, especially so after you started placing loud kisses on his shoulders. When he finally managed to turn around in your arms, he pressed your face away with his paw, letting out a low disgruntled sound. You laughed, dragging him over to the couch and sitting down before letting him go. Once released, he darted away, hopping off the couch and onto the coffee table, crouching low to stare at you.

“As much begging as you did earlier, you sure seem reluctant for attention now,” you teased, reaching out to tickle at the top of his chest. He made an affronted noise, staring down at your hand like it was a nuisance before pushing it away with his paw. You grinned at him as you pulled back. Reaching for the toy box, you fished out a laser light. Clicking the button, you shined the red light on your knee. Hyuk perked up, eyes widening as he focused on the light. You quickly flicked your wrist so the light was on the floor and Hyuk’s head followed. You jerked it widely and suddenly a few times, enjoying the way Hyuk’s head snapped to follow the light. Switching tactics, you started trailing the light slowly across the floor, relaxing back into the couch and crossing your legs.

Hyuk’s eyes followed the laser intently. He hopped off the coffee table and crouched low on the floor. His eyes remained locked on the moving dot as he carefully started stalking it. You stilled the dot in the middle of a wide open area, gently shaking the pointer so it looked as if the dot were vibrating. Hyuk came into a pouncing position, lifting his butt high into the air and wiggling it. He stayed like that for several long seconds, almost as if he were shaking his butt _at_ you, before darting forward and jumping on the dot. You cut the laser light off as soon as Hyuk landed, confusing him when he lifted his paws to see his pray.

You ran the light in front of him towards the wall, causing his head to whip to the side as he followed it. You ran it up the wall, keeping it low enough that he could easily reach it. Hyuk chased after it, sitting and swatting at it with his paw. You started jerking the light around just over his head and he kept swatting at it, occasionally going for it with both paws. You slowly started lifting the light higher and higher up that wall, forcing Hyuk to stand and stretch his entire length to reach it. When you cut off the light, he returned to sitting, looking about for it. You ran the light across the floor and he darted after it. When Hyuk neared the couch, you cut the light and he skidded to a stop, confused. He meowed in frustration before looking up at you.

You reached out to pet him on the top of his head, but he ducked away, slinking around to the back of the couch. You were just barely able to brush his back with your fingertips as he left. With a sigh, you tossed the laser pointer back in the box. He’d surely be back soon enough, so you dug through the box trying to decide what toy to play with next. There was a crash behind you, causing you to stiffen.

“Hyuk, are you getting yourself into trouble?” you called out, receiving no answer from your kitten. You grabbed the feather stick toy from the chest and quickly stood, looking around for the damage. He’d knocked the collection dish you used to empty your pockets out off the small table by the door and had scampered into the kitchen to hide. Feeling annoyance well up, you clapped. “You _know_ better than that,” you scolded. Hyuk shrank further into the kitchen as you rounded the couch and headed straight for him.

He scurried away, slinking close to the ground with a mildly apologetic expression on his face. It didn’t take long for you to catch up and corner him against the counter. You shoved the feathers into his face and shook the toy, moving it with him as he tried to escape.

“Don’t do that again,” you scolded after several seconds, taking mercy on him and pulling the toy away from his face. He squeezed past your leg and back out towards the living room, but you weren’t quite done with the punishment. You grabbed him by the middle again, ignoring his protests, and pulled him up. You dragged him over to the couch, squeezing him tighter and shushing him when he struggled. Taking him with you, you plopped down on the couch. Hyuk squirmed, but you only held on tighter, shifting a bit beneath him to get comfortable under his heavy weight. Pulling him tight against your chest, you bit down on his shoulder.

Hyuk yelped, struggling harder. Humming, you let go and soothed the bite with your tongue. He settled down some, probably realizing you wouldn’t let him escape anytime soon, but you also got the feeling that he didn’t really _want_ to get away. He was much bigger than you, and definitely much stronger, so it wouldn’t be hard to push you off. You sucked at the soft flesh of his shoulder, enjoying the disgruntled sounds of protest tumbling past his lips as he weakly pawed at your arms around his waist.

Keeping one arm tight around his middle, you began to tickle his stomach with the feather toy. Hyuk mewled in protest, attempting to push the toy away as he tensed and pressed back against you. You laughed, pulling the toy away and swinging it around to shove in his face again. He flinched back with a clearly displeased sound, forcing you deeper into the couch cushions under his heavy weight.

You trailed the toy down, drawing stifled laughter from your kitten. He continued to swat at the toy until you gave him a nip on the shoulder in warning. As he backed off, you tickled across his chest, lingering where you knew you’d catch his nipples. Hyuk squirmed, elbowing back into you as he laughed. You swatted at him with the toy for the jab, soothing it away with the tickle of the feathers after Hyuk whined. You continued to trail the toy down his stomach to his half hard cock.

You slowed your movements and lightened the touch of the feathers, drawing a low growl from Hyuk. He spread his legs, shifting his weight on your lap so you had easier access to his dick. You began rubbing circles on his side as you trailed the toy slowly across his cock, pausing at the tip to tease it. Hyuk started squirming more, this paws coming to your arm to more forcefully push it away. He got off your lap, only to turn around and immediately climb back on, this time straddling you as he wrapped his arms around your neck and nuzzled into the side of your face.

“Have you learned your lesson?” you asked, chucking the toy at the toy chest. Hyuk meowed, closing the sound off with a kiss to your cheek. You brought your arms to his sides, stroking down them slowly. “Who’s kitty are you?” He meowed again, longer and lower in tone, signaling that he was yours. You smiled, bringing your hands in, resting one on his hip as you slipped the other into his bikini briefs. He moaned at the contact, hugging you tighter and nuzzling into your hair.

“You’re such a handful,” you teased, running your fingers along his quickly hardening cock, but not taking it in hand. “Why do I even bother with such a naughty kitty.” You rested your pointer finger just under the head, stroking the sensitive spot until Hyuk whined into your hair. “I let you out of my sight and you always get yourself in trouble.” Hyuk tilted his hips forward, grunting in frustration.

“It doesn’t seem to matter how many lessons I teach you, you always go back and do it again.” You stroked your finger back down his shaft to his balls. “But cats are so damn hard to train. Are you even listening to me right now, Kitkit?” Hyuk shifted slightly, whining. You sighed and gripped his balls, causing him to yelp. “At least you’re a cute little trouble maker,” you grumbled playfully, starting to roll his balls. Hyuk groaned, nuzzling around until he found your neck. He started pressing kisses to your skin, humming happily when you shifted your hand up and pulled him out of his underwear.

You started pumping him, grip just weak enough to frustrate him. He whined in dissatisfaction, kissing up your neck and across your jaw. He pulled back slightly to stare into your eyes, begging you with large eyes and fluttering lashes. He let out a single, held out mid-pitch meow as he pouted, leaning forward again to press his forehead to yours.

“Cute little shit,” you sighed, gripping him tighter and speeding up your hand. He moaned, but you cut off the noise with a kiss, drawing his lip into your mouth and nipping. The kiss deepened quickly, Hyuk pressing you back into the couch as he brought his paws up to caress your face and neck. You relaxed into the kiss, shifting the hand you’d kept on Hyuk’s hip to his ass. You gave him a good squeeze, pulling another moan from Hyuk. He began to shallowly thrust his hips, meeting your hand. You tightened your grip as he suddenly broke the kiss and looked away, biting down on his lips. He came, spurting on your hand and stomach, stifling down a moan. Despite the annoyance welling up in you, you continued to pump through it, waiting for him to relax before giving him a hard slap on his ass.

“Yah!” you scolded. “How dare you cum so quickly?” Hyuk flinched, giving you an apologetic look. “Not even a warning!” You brought your clean hand around and pressed back on his chest. “And look at this mess you made!” you continued, holding your dirtied hand up. “Clean it up,” you ordered sternly, bringing the hand up to Hyuk’s mouth. He reared back, pressing his lips tight together and crinkling his nose in disgust. Not having any of it, you grabbed him by the hair and jerked his head closer, pressing your messy hand to his lips. “Clean it.” Hyuk tried to move away again, but you tightened your grip, staring him straight in the eye.

After a few long moments, he swallowed and closed his eyes. He opened his mouth, tongue darting out and lapping up some of the mess on your hand. He gagged when he attempted to swallow, but forced it down anyway. You knew it was a hard hurdle for him to overcome, swallowing his own cum. He always faltered with it, but it was also the only punishment you felt fit such a crime. You waited patiently as Hyuk slowly licked all the cum from your hand before pulling it away and wiping up the mess on your stomach and bringing it to his lips. He reared back once, but a firm tug on his hair was enough to make him open his mouth so you could slide your fingers in.

“Good boy,” you praised when he started to clean your fingers, but the compliment didn’t fully reach your tone. When you felt like he’d cleaned them well enough, you pulled your hand back. “Don’t cum without sticking it in next time,” you scolded, releasing his hair. Hyuk pouted, staring at you for a few moments before climbing off your lap and slinking away behind the couch. You sighed, turning to watch where he was going. He disappeared towards the bathroom, so you figured he’d gone to wash the taste out of his mouth. With another sigh, you turned around and settled back into the couch, crossing your legs.

You grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, waiting for him to return. You knew he’d come back eventually. He was just sulking about having to swallow his own cum–but he _knew_ that was the punishment for cumming early. He knew to inform you, had successfully done it several times in the past, so failing to do so meant he was either testing you again or actually _wanted_ to be forced to eat his own cum. Either way, he always acted so childishly after receiving that punishment and it was _frustrating_.

Just as you were starting to get into the drama that was on, Hyuk slinked back into the living room, brushing up against your leg as he passed in front of you. He crawled onto the opposite end of couch, facing away from you. You reached across the couch to pet him but he shirked away, inching further and further away from you until he was perched on the arm rest. When you reached out for his shoulder, he huffed and hopped off the couch, rounding the coffee table and laying on his side in front of the TV.

“Fine! If you wanna play that game then we will,” you huffed, looking away from him, arms crossed over your chest. You stared at the TV blankly, too frustrated to care about the commercial break that had come on. It wasn’t until the show started again that you felt yourself relax. The drama quickly drew you in, settling your anger some. When the next commercial break ended, you felt a paw on your leg.

“Nyaaa,” Hyuk called out, but you ignored him. “Nyaaa!” Hyuk headbutted your leg in an attempt to draw your attention, but you kept your eyes trained on the TV and your expression carefully blank. Hyuk rested his chin on your knee, calling to you again. When you continued to ignore him, he removed his chin and bit at your knee. You hissed, jerking away slightly.

“I thought you wanted to play the ‘I’m ignoring you’ game,” you bit out, glaring down at him, but he only blinked up at you with wide innocent eyes. After a few seconds of eye contact, he licked the spot he’d bitten.

You reached down and pet his hair with a sigh, spreading your legs so could move between them. He made a pleased trilling noise, shifting between your knees. He quickly steadied your leg with a paw and began tentatively licking the side of you knee. He began to trail up your thigh slowly, stopping every once in a while to nip and suckle at the flesh, the amount of time time he spent stalling like that increasing the further up he got. You sighed contentedly, nudging his head back a little so you could scoot to the edge of the sofa.

Hyuk meowed low in thanks, the sound almost a hum, nuzzling into your thigh before teething it. He flicked his tongue over the area before pressing a few kisses to the spot and suckling, not moving on until he’d left a hickey. As he continued a slow pace up your thigh, you began gently scratching the top of his head, relaxing back into the couch and spreading your legs as far as you could to make it easier for him.

By the time Hyuk had reached your underwear, you were debating whether to roughly direct his attention there or not. Thankfully, Hyuk didn’t need much prompting, running his tongue over your heat through the underwear, making sure to tease your entrance and clit with a little extra pressure. He settled over your clit, flicking his tongue over it as he brought his paws up to caress your thighs. You moaned contentedly, threading your hand into Hyuk’s hair. Your kitten took that as encouragement and tugged your underwear to the side.

“Good,” you moaned as Hyuk’s tongue connected with your clit, tightening your grip on his hair. He traced around your entrance with a light touch of one of his fingers, growing bolder as your breaths sped up. “More” you whined, tugging on Hyuk’s hair. He purred, slipping one of his fingers into you, quickly searching out your g-spot. You shuddered, bringing your other hand up to grip at your breast as Hyuk worked you. When he added a second finger, you could barely keep your hips still or quell the moan from the additional pressure on your g-spot. It was only a few more strokes of his fingers before you were driven up and over.

You barely registered the wet popping sound Hyuk’s lips made as he sat back slightly, letting you ride out the waves of your orgasm on his fingers. He didn’t remove his fingers until you released his hair, quickly replacing the digits with his tongue and lapping up your juices. When he pulled back, he licked his lips, eyes full of satisfaction and barely able to stop himself from grinning.

You called him up, patting on your thigh and making kissing-noises. Hyuk stared up at your for a few seconds before crawling up onto the couch. He settled in beside you, resting his head on your shoulder when you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him close. He hummed contentedly, nuzzling into your shoulder. You noted he was hard again, but you had no intention of paying that anymore mind. For now you’d cuddle. Round two could wait for later.


End file.
